ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
This is a list of all minor characters who play a very minor role in the show, characters with no names, and characters who are mentioned but not seen. Bee Rando His attack is Kamikaze sting that will destroy any enemy, but only use it once. His weakness is that he is easily distracted by bright colors, pretty flowers, or open drink cans. He has a pet pickle named Bumpy.https://mobile.twitter.com/ianjq/status/1167506023927574529 K.O.'s and Dendy's Classmates K.O. and Dendy's Classmates are the classmates of K.O. at Original County Public School. Five of them are officially named as Nanini, Genesis, Bobo, Gecky, and Michu. They've made a flashback appearance in "I Am Dendy" with their debut appearance of "Mystery Science Fair 201X" and "The So-Bad-ical". Brandon's Parents Brandon's parents bear resemblance to the Hanna-Barbera characters Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear. Their only appearance is in "Parents Day". Jad and Janner They are two aliens that appeared in "Planet X".https://mobile.twitter.com/ianjq/status/1167531793517441024 Rain Cloud A small rain cloud with a briefcase. He rained on K.O. His only appearance was in "You're Level 100!". Kappas Kappas were ineligible to create their own pow cards until the end of the episode "No More Pow Cards", where there were many kappas demonstrating heroic qualities. One of the unknown Kappas is level 0.1, the same level K.O. had up until "You're Level 100!". Kappas.png Kappas2.png Animals in Human-Suits They are all animals that wish to be humans and wear human-like clothing and disguises to fit in. Their only appearance was in "We've Got Fleas". AIHC.png AIHC2.png Blue Guy in a Tie He wears a small yellow tie while the rest of his body is blue. His only appearance was in "Plaza Prom". Doctors They are humans who help those in need of medical assistance. The male doctor appeared in "Plaza Prom" and the female doctor appeared in "Know Your Mom". DocMale.png DocFemale.png Small Purple Cat He is a small purple cat who appears in the crowd at the plaza prom in "Plaza Prom". Blorp Fandom The man with the "Rad Dad" shirt is voiced by Dave Herman and is credited as "Rad Dad," the lady with the "le Blorp" shirt is voiced by Melissa Villasenor and is credited as "Rad Fan," and the zombie-like fans (one of them is the unmentioned Shadamy character)https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/1167515863966109696 are voiced by Ben Jones and is credited as "Zombie Like Fan." They only appeared in "Everybody Likes Rad?". BlorpFans.png|Rad Dad (left) and Rad Fan (right) BlorpFans2.png|Zombie Like Fans Cast Crew Two crew members who work with The Director. One of the cast crew members have lines, while the other doesn't. The Cast Crew has unknown names. They only appeared in "Everybody Likes Rad?". CastCrew2.png CastCrew.png Party People People who came to Gnarlio's party at the bodega. They've only appeared in "We've Got Pests". Two party people were credited as "Frat Boi". Puck Reverie's Mother The mother of Puck Reverie and the sister of Bernard only appeared in "Parents Day" albeit in a family photo. She is described as a lady wolf-man, and was previously married to an angel. Her fur is purple, much like her brother's. Succulentus' Grandson Grandson of the former villain Succulentus. He only appeared in "Know Your Mom" and is credited as Kid. He is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Unnamed Wizard Villain He fought against Silver Spark once. He only appeared in "Know Your Mom". Imaginary Villain Villain imagined by K.O. when he wanted to find Carol a new super villain to battle. He only appeared in "Know Your Mom". Prostratum Prostratum is a former member of the Kaktus Krew who is mentioned by K.O. in the episode, "Know Your Mom". The way the scene plays out when K.O. tries to call Prostratum, it seems as if they passed away. Doctor Weakpoint Doctor Weakpoint 'is the villain who created Steamborg. The character is first mentioned by Silver Spark in "Glory Days". All other information about them is unknown other than was he was classic-P.O.I.N.T's most regular recurring villain.https://mobile.twitter.com/ianjq/status/1167558873445568513 Giant Borg A Giant Borg is a minor character in ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. This character first appeared in "Red Action to the Future". It is silver and diamond colored, and is big like Chameleon Sr. Its abilities and powers are laser beams and force field. It can shoot lasers out of its eyes and it can protect itself from its opponents' attacks. Stretchworth '''Stretchworth first appeared in a Pow Card and mentioned in the episode "Just Be a Pebble". He is a stretchy white creature hero, who has a blue spandex outfit with a lighter blue cape. According to K.O., Stretchworth is seven feet tall. Gargantuon Gargantuon first appeared in a Pow Card and mentioned in the episode "Just Be a Pebble". He is a buff, light purple creature in golden armor, with a red triangle on his chest, and red gloves with a black cape. He is a hero. According to K.O., Gargantuon is ten feet tall. Mega Hugeman Mega Hugeman first appeared on a Pow Card and mentioned in the episode "Just Be a Pebble". He is a yellow, buff-armed humanoid with long, slim legs and short red hair. He wears a white tank top, white underwear, dark blue shoes, and short socks. His hero level is eleven. According to K.O., Mega Hugeman is 5' 10". Stickman Stickman was a guest hero character in "Crossover Nexus", originally appearing in storyboards of the 22-minute version of the episode but was scrapped when the episode was cut down to 11 minutes. Stickman has the normal build of a normal stickman, but with two muscular arms, and a small yellow cape. He has no face and his body is colored red. Due to only appearing in storyboards in "Crossover Nexus", his personality is currently unknown. However, he is seen to be friendly and sportsman-like, calling K.O, Garnet, Ben, and Raven a 'pretty creative team' with a heroic voice, as shown by his dialog box. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Minor